Love for a demon
by Cornelisse Linda-chan
Summary: Mira Hinatawa starts at True Cross after Satan had come to Assiah, but with a goal which she must complete. She finds herself in a tough position, what will she do?
1. The meeting

My very first Ao no exorcist fanfic. Feel free to review, but make it useful to me. I'd rather have reviews that can up the story.

* * *

><p>I silently walk to True Cross Academy as I will have to kill Satan's son. My real father is the person mostly known as God or Buddha, while my mother was just a normal human. The attack of Satan has already been stopped by his own sons, but the only one He cares about is Rin Okumura.<p>

"Students, today we have a new student among us. Her name is Mira Hinatawa and from now on she'll take the Cram School classes." Yukio states as he introduces me. I walk towards an empty seat and sit down. He talks us through a lot of healing plants and other antidotes, so I take notes of everything.

"Ah, class is finally over. Let's go shopping Izumo-chan." Shiemi tries.

"Well' I guess it's okay. But only if Paku can come too."

"Sure." Shiemi tells her.

"She's probably not even Exwire yet." Bon states. (Suguro)

"Come on Bon, she's new. You could at least try and ask her out." Shima states.

"What do you think Konekomaru?" Rin asks.

"I don't know. She looks lonely." Konekomaru states.

I walk towards the fountain and sit down for a moment.

_It's almost like I can't live my own life. He always says I __**have **__to kill Satan's offspring, that I can't fall in love with demons. I hate it._

"Hey, don't space out like that. It's almost time for class again, so you should come with us." Rin grins at me.

"Whatever." I reply.

"We'll practice with weapons here, grab a sword and try to beat off the balls coming at you." Shura states.

She turns on the machines the moment we stand in position. I try to focus, but it won't work. I try to think about them being arguments from Him, since He always complained about me. The balls I couldn't hit earlier now go down one by one, but I almost can't control myself anymore.

"That's enough, some of you may have noticed it's harder than it looks. Keep training to improve yourself and don't let your mind or emotions take over." Shura states.

"Did you notice how horrible she was? She should just quit trying to become an exorcist." Bon states.

I walk away from them, classes are over anyway. I head towards my dorm, only thing is that I'm staying there alone.

"**You should hurry up, you know I don't like to wait."**

"Just shut up, you know I'll do it. It's not like I can match him easily if I go without knowing anything about him."

I take of my shirt and take a good look at my wings.

_Why won't they just disappear, I'll never make friends like this._

"**You should be grateful, not everyone is born with wings."**

"Like I give a damn, just get out of my head already!"

I put my shirt back on and walk down the stairs. I walk towards the amusement park without knowing it.

"Come at me, Kuro." I hear a voice say.

"Here I come."

I see a guy falling down from above me. I somehow manage to catch him, but trip doing so.

"You okay?" He asks me.

"I. It's okay." I try to smile, but my right arm hurts too much.

"Come on, I'm sure Yuki can help you." He grins.

"No, I'm really fine."

"You're not, now let's go." He pulls me along.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review :D<p>

Return to Top


	2. An angel?

Here's the second chapter, hope you'll enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Could you pull your sleeve up a little." Yukio asks me as I sit on a chair.<p>

"That won't help, it's my upper arm." I reply.

"Then, is it okay if I rip your sleeve off?" Yukio asks.

"Sure, just be careful." I reply.

Yukio carefully rips my sleeve off my shirt and starts inspecting it.

"Could you wait outside Nii-sama?"

"Sure, don't take too long, Spotty four eyes."

Yukio waits for the door the close.

"What are you?" He asks.

"Part demon, part human and part angel. My mother's name is Kaila Hinatawa, the man she loved was possessed by God. It must sound strange to you."

"Why would it? Nii-san and I are Satan's offspring, so we're half-demons ourselves." He explains.

"But I'm nothing like that, I'm what they'd call an accident. Not half and not whole, so He wants to test my loyalty to Him."

"What about your human father?"  
>"Completely suppressed, so I'm half human and half angel. I probably shouldn't even be allowed to live together in one world." I smile sadly.<p>

"Can I come in yet?" Rin nags.

"Sure, come on in nii-san." Yukio replies.

"Is she okay?" Rin asks.

"She'll be fine, it's only bruised. Don't force it too much."

"Will do, sensei." I reply.

"We'll talk later." Yukio whispers to me.

"Hey, why do you tell me NOT to do it and then do it yourself." Rin states a tad annoyed.

"You got something to keep secret from Yukio?"

"Sure I do." Rin closes in on me.

"Talk to me if you want to, you can trust me." He whispers to me.

I blush slightly as I hear that, but say my goodnights fast enough to escape questions.

* * *

><p>The next morning the teacher introduce me to the normal class.<p>

"You can sit next to Rin." The teacher states.

I nod at him and sit down next to Rin. The class starts and I make notes of everything the teachers tell us.

"Want to grab a bite before heading to cram school?" Rin asks me.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with the Kyoto trio or Shiemi?" I ask him.

"I could."

"Hey, Rin! Isn't she the cutest? I'd ask her out if I were you." Shima states.

"How lucky I am that he isn't you." I try to joke.

"That breaks my heart Mira-chan." Shima nags.

"You know Bon wants to go back to Kyoto right? He insists on the two of you coming as well. He said you two might prove useful, but I'll protect you there Mira-chan." Shima continues.

"Lucky you." Rin states calmly, but also a tad confused.

"Don't worry, you should know better than that. I'm capable of protecting myself." I look at Rin.

"Like last night?" He asks with a bitter tone in his voice.

"No, nothing like that." I reply, recalling that it was Yukio I've told about me being such a messed up being.

"Whatever, but don't expect Yukio to keep nursing you." Rin states still with bitterness in his voice.

"Only if I need to keep catching you." I reply, trying to keep it together.

"Something wrong?" Yukio asks as he sees Rin clearly being mad at this point, Shima who keeps trying to get me to go on a date with him and me just staring down.

"Why would anything be wrong?" Shima asks, now finally noticing I'm staring down.

"Can't I tell them?" I ask Yukio now looking straight at him.

"Do you think it'll help you?" Yukio asks, while Shima and Rin look confused.

"I don't know, but this isn't what I want." I reply in a soft voice.

"Let's go to the classroom, we'll explain them there." Yukio smiles at me.

"Before we start class today I'd like to discuss something. Mira Hinatawa will you tell them?" Yukio asks. I nod at him and walk towards the front of the classroom.

"I'm not really human. My mother was a human and God impragnated her." I state as I reveal my wings.

The class doesn't know what to say and, what's worse, Rin is just sitting in silence.

_I never really understood feelings that well, since God kept it all away from me. __Why am I feeling this pain inside me?_

"Don't worry, they just need to give this information a place." Yukio whispers to me.

"Is that even possible?" Konekomaru asks.

"It is." I reply.

"What does that mean?" Rin asks.

"It means that I have to live my life the way God wants me to. I have nothing to do or feel for myself and if I do He'll punish me harshly." I reply while thinking about the threats He made towards me.

"How's the Gate Keeper?" Shima asks.

"As far as I know she's being held captured. She can't reincarnate until she's done her time or figures a way out of that prison." I reply.

"Can't we help her?" Bon asks.

"We could try, but it's too dangerous now. It's such a shame that the exorcists departed the angel section." I reply. Rin looks confused, so Bon explains it.

"Decades ago the exorcists also hunted down angels who'd plague the people of Assiah. One day God spoke to them, telling them to come back to him. No angels were seen until she came down here." He explains to Rin.

"The angels have been kept there, but the rituals are stupid. Male angels are allowed to ask for our hand and need to prove their so called love through dancing. There aren't much female angels left and no one knows what love is, we only know the word and the feeling that it isn't love at all they give us. The same thing goes for friendship, hate and disappointment." I tell them.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>


	3. Confessing and a note from heavens

The third chapter of this story, hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I'd gladly explain all of them to you Mira-chan." Shima smiles at me.<p>

"So, have they danced for you?" Rin asks quietly.

"Yes, but he only wants to get a higher rank. I feel used by him, but I can't." Tears start falling down as I remember the guy who took lessons in order to get my hand.

"That's enough for now. I'll go outside with Mira and Rin, I need you to come with me." Yukio states.

"Please try to calm her down, nii-san. I'll head back to class and make notes for you two." Yukio states when I sit on the edge of the fountain. Rin nods at him as Yukio turns around.

"Can't we help you get out of that marriage you need to go through with that guy?" He suddenly asks.

"No." I reply softly.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you reply with longer phrases?" Rin snaps.

"Why would I? I know He'll punish me either way and I'm not allowed to feel anything for demons or half demons. But for some reason I do feel something for you and Yukio and I don't want you to get hurt. I don't even know what this feeling is." I reply.

"At least you're telling me what's on your mind. Listen, you don't have to worry about us. What's important now is that we save the Gate Keeper and that we save you from that guy." Rin simply replies.

I nod at him while staring down.

"I heard you needed help." Shima states.

"So, what do you feel for Rin?" He asks carefully while whispering at Rin that he can leave now.

"It feels warm and somewhat gentle, but when I'm with Yukio I feel at ease too." I reply.

"That's called liking someone. That you don't feel at ease around Rin might indicate that you love him." He replies.

"But I'm not allowed to love him or any other demon." I reply.

"Just that doesn't make it love. You always think about that person and blush if that person says something nice to you. You want to be with that person and being with that person makes you feel like you can take on the world." Shima continues.

"Are you done yet?" Rin asks as he walks towards us.

"Almost, why? Afraid I'll take her away from you?" Shima asks.

"I'd like to talk to her." Rin states.

"What is it?" I ask him while he sits down next to me.

"We're having a party tonight, I was wondering if you'd come." He tries.

"Sure, I'll come. Thanks for inviting me Rin." I smile at him.

That night I sit on the edge of the fountain, waiting for Rin to show up.

"Still waiting for him, Mira-chan. Why not just go with me?" Shima tries.

"No thanks, I'd rather wait." I say while a blush appears on my cheeks.

"You really like him, don't you." Shima asks.

"I think so, after what you told me it only makes sense." I reply.

"Hey!" Rin waves at me.

I look at him as I wave back.

"You ready to go?" Rin asks as he holds out his hand. I nod at him before I stand up with his hand in mine. We head to cram school, where one of the classrooms has been changed into a ballroom. Rin and I take a seat near the drinks, where small round tables stand with a maximum of four chairs.

"So, what do you think?" Rin asks.

"It feels good to be here and the decoration is pretty nice too." I reply.

"Sure is, but it's probably better up there." Rin tries to grin.

"Not really, they just dance in front of Him and he decides about it being good enough or not. You can't call that better, plus there's no decoration at all. And there's this awkward feeling when they dance as you watch." I reply.

We sit in silence for a while, but then Shiemi and Yukio come sit at our table.

"There will be an after party at Okumura's dorms. You're coming too, right?" Shima nags as he pulls a chair next to me.

"Maybe." I reply as I watch the others dance.

"Bon wants to leave tomorrow morning, but I convinced him to go the day after. The after party will be even better, Mira-chan." Shima tries to seduce me.

"Really?" I ask him while looking at Rin.

"You could sit next to me." Shima stops after Rin glared at him.

"No thanks." I reply indifferently.

"Why not, Mira-chan? Don't tell me you, no don't say anything." Shima nags.

"Will you stop acting like an idiot?" I snap at him while I stand up and walk away.

* * *

><p>I still don't feel at ease the moment I sit down near the fountain, but I can't seem to shake the feeling I'm being watched.<p>

"Still acting like you obey him?"

"Stop it Gabriel. You know how I hate to obey Him."

"Then let me handle that half demon, I won't tell him so you get all the credit."

"No way, he's not doing anything wrong at all." I snap at him.

"Not yet, but what if he was forced to or if someone made him mad?"

"Gabriel, please leave. You don't belong here, plus I'd hate it if they'd see me with you." I plea.

"Very well, but only because it's you." He says before he flaps his wings to leave.

"Please don't ever come back." I whisper as Gabriel flies off.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review!<p> 


	4. The uncovered truth

Me: Well, let's continue this story. Read, Enjoy and Review!

Shima: Why am I not part of this chapter?

Me: You're only a tad annoying, at least to most of the girls. I decided to give them a break.

* * *

><p>"Handle a half demon?" I hear Rin say as he walks closer.<p>

"So you heard it, Rin." I reply almost coldly.

"I've heard the entire conversation, when did you want to tell me?" He asks, his voice filled with anger and a bit of sadness.

"I think I'd never tell you, but then again there's no reason for me to kill you." I explain.

"Other than His word, right." Rin snaps at me.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Yukio asks as he joins in.

"She wants to kill me, can you believe it." Rin yells at him.

"There's no reason for you to yell at Yukio. And like I said, I don't plan on killing you." I try to stay calm, but I feel broken.

"Can you tell us the whole story?" Yukio asks.

"Sure, but not here. Please." I can barely keep myself from crying.

"Sure." Yukio assures me as he points to their dorm room.

We walk there in silence, the only one who breaks it every now and then is Rin who just sighs.

"So, what's wrong." Yukio asks with a smile to try and get our moods up.

"God wants me to kill Rin and only Rin. I don't get why he doesn't see you as a threat." I tell him with a lot of desperation welling up inside of me.

"Do you really think she wouldn't have killed you by now if that was her true intention?" He asks Rin.

"Probably easier on her if I commit a crime or kill myself." Even Yukio should be able to hear the hate in his voice.

"Maybe I don't want to kill you, thought about that Sherlock." I snap at him for being such a jerk.

"Then why did you come here?" Yukio asks, now focusing on me again.

"I came to prevent that from happening, plus there are consequences for me that involve me being killed by my own." I swallow the last word as I still hate to call Him by what he is to me.

"I'll get killed by Him if I don't do it." I decide.

"Your own what?" Rin snaps.

"You have Satan as your father and you don't get what I don't want to call that guy?" I ask him clearly annoyed by his question.

"He's your."

"Don't even think about saying it." I yell at Yukio after having interrupted him.

"Why does he want Rin killed?" Yukio the decides to ask.

"Probably because he's a threat to Him, but I don't see how." I answer him after I calmed down a little.

"So kill me." Rin tells me.

"No way in hell or Gehenna." I shout at him.

"Why not? You hate living that much?" She snaps back at me.

"It's not like I hate it, I just hate being a relative of He who can't admit He's wrong." I state, while I can no longer control the sadness I feel.

"Mira." Rin and Yukio say in unison.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review! And I am thinking about doing the next chapter about the party while Rin, Yukio and Mira have their conversation. Unfortunatly I'm not sure about it yet, so give me your opinion or it might be skipped.<p> 


	5. I will protect you!

Just before Rin and Yukio join in the party is still going on at the Cram School.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rin shouts after me and decides to follow me after I left his sight

"Why did she run off?" Konekomaru asks looking at Shima and Yukio.

"Why not go after them and find out?" Izumo asks Yukio.

"I think it's best to leave the two alone for now." Yukio replies.

"Why can't I go." Shima nags.

"Because I don't trust you." Izumo states with a clearly agitated look at him.

"I hope she's okay." Shiemi states.

"Brother went after her, so she should be just fine." Yukio replies.

"Then I'll go check on her!" Shima smiles.

"No way!" Izumo shouts at Shima.

"I'll go check on them." Yukio sighs as he stands up to walk away.

Back in the dorms:

"Brother, could you go stand in the hall?" Yukio asks Rin.

"Do I have a choice?" He snaps as he walks towards the door.

"You don't have to." I tell Rin as I look at his back.

"You want to know why I decided on this, right? It's because I want to open His eyes to what He's doing, I'd gladly die if that means you're safe." I still look at Rin who now slowly turns to face me.

"Why would you give your life to protect someone you barely know?" He snaps at me.

"Because I don't want to stand by and watch innocent people die." I yell at him with tears in my eyes.

"At first I was just waiting for you to do something wrong, hoping you wouldn't. But now, now I don't want you to die no matter what the consequences are for me. I wish I had been born here, so I could've grown up living a normal life. But that's impossible for me, it's even impossible for me to love someone from the bottom of my heart." I start crying.

"Why are you doing this?" Yukio asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask Yukio.

"Why are you going through all of this? Is it because you hate Him that much?" Yukio explains.

"I guess you could say that it's hate, but there's more to it. My mother once told me that all living beings have the right to decide what to do with their lives, but I had to live the way He wants me to. She fought Him to give me that freedom and died doing so, so now I have to fight for myself and for others as well." I answer him.

"That must be tough." Rin says as he looks at me.

"It's never been easy, but I guess that goes for all three of us." I try to smile through the tears.

"We'll protect you." Yukio says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update, and also in the last chapter I meant: He, not she. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.<p> 


End file.
